Our objectives are to synthesize fundamental ring systems that have never been made, to devise procedures for making them, and to develop methods to make ring systems now unknown or preparable with difficulty abundant. Developing the chemistry of the valence isomers of benzene, benzvalene, prismane, and dewar-benzene, all of which we recently synthesized, is one of our present objectives.